Pero no soy yo
by Genee
Summary: [Modificado] Tai cuenta la historia de como llegó a convertirse en ese "otro" el cual no es él, pero debería serlo. Un encuentro para nada fortuito en un bar hace que relate toda su historia. Sin embargo no esta ni cerca de terminarla. [Taiora]


**Digimon es de Toei y la historia fue inspirada por los hermanos primera y su canción "vete" posteriormente la cambié y adapte haciéndola una especie de confesión, que posiblemente (si ustedes lo piden) tenga otra parte en donde se encuentra en ese mismo bar con Matt y bueno le confiesa dos cosillas. eso solo si ustedes piden la conti...**

* * *

El hilo rojo: Cuenta la leyenda Japonesa que en Japon se cree que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas están unidas a un un hilo rojo invisible, que puede templarse, enredarse, pero jamas romperse. tarde o temprano esas almas se encontraran por esa unión indestructible.

Tanabata: es otra leyenda que en resumen trata de la hija del Dios del cielo Orihime una tejedora que se enamoró de un pastor de bueyes llamado Hikoboshi. Fueron separados por el Rey del cielo y padre de Orihime por no cumplir con sus deberes, esta separación fue hecha por un enorme río, sin embargo, se les permitió verse una vez (un dia) cada año, las urracas hacían un pequeño puente que les permitía cruzar el rió, pero si ese año, justo ese día llovía, no podrían encontrarse y deberían esperar otro año para poder verse (eso sino volvía a llover)

Les explico para que entiendan ciertas cosas.

**Espero lo disfruten…**

* * *

**Pero no soy yo. **

**—**Me gusta Matt.

Esas tres palabras resonaron en mis oídos como un eco perdido en la nada. Y eso fue suficiente para matar lenta y dolorosamente mi corazón. La chica a quién siempre amé me confesaba que amaba a mi mejor amigo, en realidad, no creo que el motivo de sentirme así sea porque se trata de Matt. No, no lo es. De hecho él es un gran chico.

_Pero no soy yo._

Ella continuaba hablando, explicando cómo se sentía, como ocurrió, algo de un encuentro fortuito en una plaza o un parque, la verdad no lo recuerdo. Estaba demasiado hundido en el resentimiento y la agonía del momento, todo por dejar de caminar a su lado, todo por miedo a perderla. Sí, saber que ella era mi razón de ser, de existir, de vivir… Saber que es o era ella mi motor para ser quién soy o quién fui. Ya nada de eso importa, no importa porque ella me confesaba en este momento que le gustaba otro, otro que no soy yo…

Giré a verla mientras ella estaba sentada en el mueble blanco de tres puestos de mi casa, esos que da hacia el televisor, según ella el mejor lugar para poder disfrutar de un partido o disfrutar de una buena bebida de naranja, tal era el caso esa tarde.

Ya no supo que decir, enmudeció. Así que solo me miró de tal manera que parecía buscar una respuesta en mis ojos.

Quedé callado y sé que ella quería escuchar mi opinión respecto a lo que acababa de soltar ¿pero cómo hacer o decir algo? En ese momento sentía llover en mi interior, sentía que el sol había sido ocultado por nubes negras y ruidosas que partían el cielo en el estruendo de sus truenos y rayos.

Permanecía sentado en una silla del comedor justo frente a ella, esta estaba al revés, costumbre mía desde que recuerdo, mis brazos estaban cruzados sobre el espaldar de esta, apoyadas y sobre ellas mi mentón se afincaba.

Salí de mi estado ensimismado, luego quise decir algo, pero por alguna extraña razón solo permanecí quieto, viéndola fijo, con el semblante totalmente inexpresivo. Y no es que no sintiera nada, dentro de mi habían huracanadas de sentimientos encontrados, pero, solo podía permanecer quieto no quería que mis ojos comenzarían a derramar parte del torrente que yacía dentro de mí.

_—Él me ha invitado a salir._

Volvió a soltar como si no estuviera hablando de mi mejor amigo, como si no estuviese hablando con el hombre que la había amado desde hace mucho. Si, la amo desde siempre. Me maldije una y mil veces en ese instante y solo me venía una pregunta a la mente ¿por qué no era yo el chico del que Sora hablaba, por qué no era yo a quién ella amaba?

Una parte de mí, una oscura y prepotente parte de mí respondió a esa pregunta, tan tajantemente, tan cruelmente que dudé que se tratara de un pequeño trozo de mi ser, aquella voz risueña y llena de resentimiento respondió:

"No eres tú, porque tú no eres él. Porque tú eres un cobarde que nunca hizo algo al respecto".

La voz dulce y baja de Sora se escuchó haciéndome ignorar todo lo que sucedía en mi interior.

—Puedes decir algo por favor, sé que es raro decir que saldré con Matt, pero por lo menos merezco que me digas algo ¿Tan raro seria?

El borde de mi boca en ambos extremos quisieron dibujar una sonrisa, una completamente sarcástica, era la única que podía dar en ese momento, una que contuviera toda la ironía del momento. Todo mi ser quiso gritarle, decirle que no, que no sería raro, pero que tampoco quería verla con él. La razón… Pues el que tenga ojos que vea y la persona que no se haya dado cuenta de que yo amo a Sora Takenouchi está ciega.

Pues creo que los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de ello son Matt y ella misma, pero a todas estas, tal vez esta conversación se deba a ello, a que solo quieren suavizar mi dolor diciendo las cosas con tacto, y quién mejor que mi dulce Sora para ello.

Aún seguía sin hablar o decir nada. Pero al parecer mi estúpida mueca había hecho sonrojar a Sora y no de la manera que siempre anduve esperando, que desee, que soñé. Esa que uno da sin querer cuando se está enamorado. No, no era ese sonrojo, era uno de rabia y vergüenza, tal vez pensó que solo quería burlarme de ella, pues, se levantó con los puños cerrados con fuerza, el cuerpo tenso y el rostro indignado. Bufó algunas cosas y salió del apartamento.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó, aún seguía mirando a los ojos a Sora, esa imagen mental de ella sentada en aquel mueble diciéndome que le gustaba Matt.

_Matt Matt, Matt…_

Ese nombre se removía en mis pensamientos tan rápido, tan lento, tan continuo y tan cortante… Aun no comprendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si ella siempre fue mía…? ¿Por qué ahora estaba siendo arrebatada de mis manos? ¿Por qué se iba? Se iba con otro que no era yo.

Comenzó a hacerse un camino de una lagrima que se desprendía de mis ojos cristalizados y nublados que desde hace rato amenazaban con salir, no me había dado cuenta de ello, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo, del mundo. Sentí que todo a mí alrededor se esfumó, sentí que estaba solo dentro de un pozo oscuro y sin rastro cercano de luz.

—_Hola —Dijo cuándo me levanté del suelo. _

Aún recuerdo el primer día que la vi, esa vez que me sonrió pese a mi torpeza y a que en ese momento acababa de derribar todos sus útiles escolares de su mesa al suelo. Todo por llegar tarde a clases. Es que me había quedado dormido por estar viendo la repetición del juego de FC Tokio la noche anterior. En medio de mi apuro por no llegar tarde el primer día de clases corrí sin mirar a los lados, entré al salón y aun así no me reduje mi ritmo rápido y agitado, luego solo sentí que tropecé con algo y al poco tiempo me vi en el piso rodeado de libros, lápices y libretas.

_—Descuida no pasó nada —Espetó a penas le di mis disculpas, luego me guiñó su ojo y dijo—: tienes suerte, el profesor aun no llega._

Recuerdo que cuando la miré lucia tan fresca, tan llena de vida, tan rara con esos cabellos cortos de un rojo tirando a rubio, raro. Y no era rara del mal modo, era raro dentro de lo fascinante. Su sonrisa tan amable y esa mirada llena de nobleza y vida. Siempre fue así, siempre fue mi linda y encantadora Sora. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola, solo sé que mi interés por ella aumentó cuando la oí decir algo que me extrañó y que a su vez me dejó encantado.

—_No estoy de acuerdo Seiya, —discutía con otro chico de la escuela de Hikarigaoka— claramente fue falta de aquel jugador, ese árbitro estaba más que comprado._

_—Eso es lo que dicen los patéticos fans del Tokio —_

_—No me digas, ¿patéticos? a pesar de todo quedamos empatados, pero ya verás en el próximo juego._

Debo decir que la observé incrédulo, no porque fuese una chica que le gusta el fútbol sino por ser una chica que hablaba y sabia de ello, y aun mejor no le importa que todos supieran que le gustaba un deporte que es considerado masculino. La seguí escuchando mientras me incorporaba a mi lugar. No pude evitar interrumpir en la conversación. Y doy gracias a ello.

—_¿Te gusta el Tokio? —mi voz fue tan babosa que sonó como si aquello fuese increíble de creer._

_—¡¿Qué?! —Se colocó sus manos a las caderas— no me digas que eres otro cerdo machista que no cree que me guste el fútbol._

Sí, siempre tan directa, siempre tan fuerte y ruda, simplemente fue hecha para mí.

—_no, no es eso. Es que yo también soy fanático de ese equipo. Mucho gusto soy Taichi Yagami y es un verdadero placer conocer a una chica con tan buen gusto en deportes._

Pronto sentí un codazo y los ojos sugerentes y agitados de Meilin, una antigua compañera de clases.

_—Ya te pescó el amor Yagami, es cierto Sora, si te fijas bien ya con la pequeña introducción que le has dado al despistado de Tai puedes amarrarlo a ti para siempre._

Y no se equivocó, aunque en ese momento las palabras de ella fuesen repudiadas y botadas por mí.

Ese primer día nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho más que ciertas clases juntos en común. Hablamos del fútbol y del mal arbitraje de ese juego, Seiya resopló y luego se marchó, nosotros aun hablábamos, hasta que el profesor llegó. Luego de ello nos vimos en la cafetería, en el campus del colegio, al día siguiente y al siguiente. Nos volvimos tan amigos que nos apodaron "el dúo inseparable"

Sí, eso éramos. Creo que Sora Takenouchi ha sido la única chica que me ha visto llorar ya sea porque nuestro equipo perdía o porque sentía por momentos que en este mundo no encajaba.

Si, a veces hasta yo, pese a los acosos de chicas y de algunos chicos que quieren ser mis amigos, pese a eso, por momentos siento que no aporto nada a este mundo y que si en aquel momento hubiese muerto, solo me recordarían como el chico simpático amante del fútbol o el chico moreno de goggles que siempre andaba con la chica pelirroja. Todos esos rollos existenciales pasaban solo con verla esbozar una sonrisa, siempre me brindaba esa sensación cálida y dulce que me trasmitía que todo estaría bien.

No podía evitar sentirme mal al recordar aquello. Yo fui quién compartió con ella, fui quién le brindó un hombro amigo para que llorara en silencio cuando peleaba con su madre, cuando añoraba a su padre que poco la podía ver. Entonces, no comprendo ¿por qué Matt y yo no?

No, no le doy mi amistad y mi amor a cambio de nada, no esperaba que con eso se enamorara de mí, de hecho, luego de recordar aquello, debía confesar que mi amor por ella no fue algo que salió así como así, no fue algo que salió de la nada. Fue algo que se dio poco a poco. No lo sé, tal vez por su modo de reír o por ser tan fuerte a pesar de estar derrumbada, puede que solo haya sido porque comencé a depender de ella, porque podía sentir que a su lado nada importaba, solo ella, solo mi Sora.

Y es que una vez, cuando íbamos en la secundaria de Odaiba, desperté de un sueño en donde ella era secuestrada y todo era por mi culpa, en ese sueño la fui a rescatar, pero tenía miedo de morir, ya que debía pasar una cortina de electricidad que me podía fulminar al instante, allí parado al frente del peligro me pregunte que qué sería más peligroso ¿arriesgarme o acobardarme y vivir sin ella?

Si, era peor un mundo sin ella, sin ese tesoro, NO, sin mi más preciado tesoro, porque siempre fue mía. Al despertar recreé el sueño una y otra vez, y tal fue mi obsesión que a partir de allí me di cuenta de lo que significaba, tenía miedo a perderla, de que alguien más la tuviera, la amaba y de eso estaba seguro.

Si lo sé, me desvié del tema, pero es que todos esos pensamientos rondaron por mi mente en esos pocos minutos que me había desconectado del mundo, pero ya te diré que pasó luego de discutir.

Desperté de inmediato y comencé a darme cuenta de que había perdido un tiempo valioso recordando, creo que eso me dio fuerzas para levantare y salir corriendo a buscarla, decirle que Matt no es el chico que le conviene, decirle que soy yo quien de verdad la ama, _su chico del hilo rojo, _ese amor destinado a ser… a existir solo junto a ella.

Corrí. Saqué un segundo aire de un lugar escondido, no podía dejarla ir sin decirle lo que sentía. La busqué por todos lados, pero ya no estaba ¿Habría ido a casa de Matt? Nunca lo supe.

Bueno, los días pasaron y ella se reusaba a verme. La historia de mi vida, siempre sucedía. Por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba haciendo cosas que a ella le molestaban, si bien, somos inseparables, amigos, confidentes, almas gemelas o si prefieres somos los _Orihime y Hikoboshi de la leyenda de Tanabata_. Sí, creo que eso se adhiere más a nuestra situación, pero me he ido por las ramas.

Te decía que incluso y a pesar de nuestra unión, de complementarnos peleábamos de vez en cuando y soy yo quién si querer comienza todo, ya sea por vomitar en su sombrero o por regalar broches para el cabello, (esto último al parecer llevaba un mensaje subliminal el cual decía que odiaba su gorro azul, -ese que usaba cuando niña- o su cabello). Cosa errada, yo amo su cabello. Tan naranja, tan suyo…

Tienes razón, siempre que hablo de ella me desvió y tomo otro rumbo. Como sea la cosa era que estaba molesta conmigo y no deseaba verme. Cuando por fin volvió a dirigirme la palabra, para mí ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba hasta las metras con Matt, solo hablaba de él, no podía evitar nombrarlo en cada conversación nuestra. Mi ser se atormentaba internamente y esa voz que había escuchado días atrás volvía para reírse de mí, por ser tan descuidado y por nunca prestarle atención a lo que sentía por ella.

¿Soy un cobarde por querer estar a su lado siempre? ¿Por no querer dañar lo que ya teníamos?

Tal vez no un cobarde, pero si un iluso. Un iluso por creer que siempre estaría para mí, que nada cambiaria, solo por ser Sora y Tai, la dupla "inseparable".

Opté por alejarme de Sora, si ella era feliz ¿quién soy yo para negarle ese privilegio? llámenme gallina, pero la amaba tanto que se me hacía imposible hacerle daño con una confesión que en ese momento estaba fuera de lugar. El contacto entre ambos se perdió por un largo tiempo.

Sí, no podía estar cerca de ellos dos.

Cuando la volví a ver tenía un sobretodo azul cielo, una bufanda rosa y un paquete de regalo en sus manos. Era la víspera de navidad y Matt daba un concierto cerca de la costa. En ese momento ella quería verlo.

Al estar lejos de ellos se me hacía fácil olvidar y dolía menos pensar en que ella lo prefirió a él, sin embargo, a veces creía que solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, algo que nunca ocurrió. Error, debía verlo para poder darme cuenta de que si, esta era mi realidad. Ella se iba a los brazos de mi amigo, ella sentía cosas por él y no por mí.

Pronto estábamos entablando una plática forzada, echábamos miradas incomodas y algo triste. Es que lo sabíamos, ella no me lo dijo pero la conozco tan bien que lo deduje al instante, algo en ese momento se rompía. Tal vez era _el hilo rojo_ de la leyenda, ese que según nunca se rompe, y que siempre une a las parejas destinadas a estar juntos. Creo que es falsa, y si se puede romper el maldito hilo rojo y en ese momento lo sentí dividirse.

—_Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta boba._

_—Tai —Respondió sorprendida y algo ruborizada, no esperaba verme allí._

_—¿Es para Matt?_

_—Más o menos._

_—¿Lo has hecho para él?_

Comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva, así es ella, alguien que se le es imposible hablar libremente de lo que siente. No la culpo, puede que yo sea muy expresivo y demuestre siempre lo que siento y lo que pienso, aun así podía entenderla, ya que había solo una cosa que nunca pude decir, un sentimiento que no pude mostrar.

—_Lo haya hecho o no, da lo mismo._

Su actitud me hizo dar cuenta que llevaba un buen rato allí y que el motivo era el regalo que llevaba en brazos.

La tomé por el hombro y la miré a sus hermosos ojos rubíes, estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendidos de mi acción, pronto en sus mejillas se hizo presente un rosado que combinaba con el color rosa de su bufanda.

—Vamos Sora date prisa —fingí una fuerte alegría y la aupé a ir por lo que quería.

Aun no sé por qué lo hice, tal vez porque sabía cómo era sentir que lo que más deseaba se me resbalaba de las manos. La giré y le dije: —anda… ve a dárselo, el concierto empezara dentro de poco.

Después de una sonrisa y una promesa de algo respecto a unas galletas la vi perderse por aquella puerta. Mis pensamientos vagaron tan rápido, que hoy no recuerdo que fue lo que pensé, solo sé que miré hacia la puerta blanca durante minutos, unos muy largos.

No tenía muchos ánimos para un concierto, no tenía ganas de verlos juntos, me alejé del lugar con apatía y con el corazón reducido y comprimido al tamaño y forma de una ciruela pasa.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? He aprendido a no ocultar lo que siento y eso fue lo que sentí.

Al llegar a mi casa me dejé caer sobre mi cama, miraba al techo blanco y pensaba en… Nada. Cerré los ojos para verla en un futuro en el que se convertía en mi presente, un futuro que no llegaría.

Me hubiese gustado decir que esa fue la última vez que los vi, pero ¿cómo decirle a mi mejor amigo que la razón de alejarme de él era que amaba a Sora?

No, no había manera de decir aquello, por eso nunca lo hice, nunca me alejé de ellos, por lo tanto debía verlos juntos, reír, tomarse de las manos, sonreírse y robarse miradas de amor. No los culpo eso es parte de estar enamorados, de ser novios. Sin embargo ahora debía sonreírle a mi mejor amigo mientras deseaba besar los labios de la chica a la que él llamaba novia.

No, no estoy envidiando a Matt. Bueno, tal vez desee ser a quién ella besa, a quien ella ama, pero no lo envidio. Solo… solo podría decirse que estaba un poco celoso. ¿Es lo mismo? Nunca lo vi de esa forma. Da igual.

Estaba ya resignado. Una noche del tercer mes del año, exactamente una noche de Marzo, el llamado a la puerta de mi apartamento me hizo levantar del sillón y ver de quién se trataba.

—Sora —Me invadía la sorpresa, hace mucho que no venía. Desde que salía con Matt no me visitaba. La observé incrédulo, en sus manos llevaba un paquete, y en su rostro una sonrisa.

—No lo he olvidado —Dijo estirando sus brazos y dejando caer el paquete en los míos. Saliendo un poco de mi impresión le sonreí o intenté hacerlo. La invité a pasar.

No sabía por qué estaba allí, pero lo estaba. Sentada en el mismo puesto, en el mismo sillón de aquella vez, de aquella no muy lejana fecha cuando me confesó su amor por Matt. No decía nada. Estaba sentada mirando el polvoriento piso de madera. Ida, pensando quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Sucede algo contigo? Sora.

Estaba preocupado, me senté a su lado y sostuve su mano, Sora me miró y sentí que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Todo ha cambiado entre nosotros ¿por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho Tai? Lo sé, andas furioso conmigo, no me mientas, te conozco_._

Estoy seguro de ello, pero si realmente me conociera no tendría que preguntar. Juré nunca sacar el tema de mis sentimientos a relucir, así que no debes culparme por lo que sucedió, ella fue la culpable de que de mi boca salieran aquellas palabras.

_—¿Dirás algo? —Preguntó, casi que lo exigió. _

_—Te amo._

No necesito tu sermón, lo sé. Pero me remito a los hechos y es necesario decir que no soy un chico que piensa lo que digo. Y en ese momento me sorprendí, pero no por decir aquello, sino por no haberlo dicho antes. Es que siempre me dejé llevar por las emociones y el momento.

Ella me miró con horror, bah, exagero un poco, pero sé que sentía miedo. Es que han sido años de prácticas, de tratar de adivinar lo que siente, lo qué piensa. Ahora se me es fácil acertar. Sin embargo no era la única asustada en ese momento, yo también lo estaba y mucho.

Los próximos segundos se sintieron como años de silencio. Ella solo miraba con los ojos orbitados, tal vez buscando una señal que delatara que solo era una broma y que nada era cierto.

Mi corazón bombeaba la sangre tan rápido que podía sentir que de un momento a otro dejaría de funcionar por exceso de trabajo, debo decir que mi mundo comenzaba a distorsionarse, el temor me hacía tiritar ¡¿Qué sucedería ahora?! ¡¿Por qué no decía nada?! Esas preguntas me las hice un millón de veces en el silencio de aquella habitación. Luego comprendí que era yo quién debía hablar.

—_Sé que es un poco tarde para decir esto, sé que es mi culpa._

Me miraba expectante, queriendo hablar y no pudiendo, queriendo preguntar, pero sin articular palabra. A medida que hablaba sus ojos se tornaban brillosos, luego empañados por las lágrimas.

No sabía por qué lloraba, supuse que porqué le decía que la quería, Aun no lo entiendo, eso no debe ser mal de morir. De pronto la mano que sostenía desde hace un buen rato se apartó de mí, tan rápido como si se acabara de dar cuenta que le tendía la mano a su peor enemigo, ahora si me miraba aterrada.

Se levantó y giró quedando detrás del mueble, tapaba su boca con una mano ahogando el llanto. Yo sonreí melancólico y bajé la cabeza, estábamos sin vernos, nos dábamos la espalda.

—Necesito que te vayas —Escuché un hipido detrás de mí, cómo si aguantara la respiración para escuchar bien, pues no creía lo que acababa de decir— Sí Sora, vete o comenzaré a pensar en un futuro en donde serás mi presente, en donde te diré cada día que te amo… Sabemos que ese futuro no llegará –callé un segundo debía de hacerlo, ya que no podía articular bien palabra alguna, temblaba incluso—. Tan solo vete Sora. Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Qué dices Tai? — su voz se sentía sofocante, comprimida, casi inaudible.

—Sora, vete, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, me hace daño estar a tu lado sabiendo que amas a otro. Sé que no tienes la culpa pero…

—¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace un año?

Solo callé ante la pregunta. Dio pasos para irse luego sentí que regresaba se paró justo a un lado de mí, pero yo seguía sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Esto es ridículo, ¡no deberías decirlo! Es que… ¡¿Qué ganas con esto?! Solo nos estás separando.

Mi mirada estaba hacia el suelo, ella se reclinaba empuñando su mano y atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras lloraba y gritaba enfadada.

—Estoy con Matt.

—¡lo sé! —Me levanté de forma brusca y rápido quedando frente a ella mientras la miraba con los ojos empañados y le escupía cada palabra que me reventaban por dentro— Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo, sé que estás ahora con él, sé que soy un cobarde que nunca tuvo la fuerza de decirte lo que sentía hasta ahora, pero ya es tarde nada cambia ¡¿o sí?! Pues seguir con él. Ya no me importará.

—¡NO! Nada cambia —Gritó girándose de nuevo y yéndose, la puerta se abrió y luego sonó con fuerza.

Era el adiós. Cerré los ojos, me senté y los estrujé apoyando mi rostro sobre mis manos.

Estaría lejos, la perdería pero al menos ella sería feliz y yo lo intentaría también, con ella cerca nunca podría serlo, con ella junto a Matt y conmigo como el principal espectador de su amor no podría alcanzar la felicidad. Me dejé caer en el mueble y me estaba hundiendo en los múltiples deseos y emociones que surgían, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que si hace un año le hubiese confesado todo, ahora… posiblemente… ¿Acaso insinuó que estaríamos juntos? Ya no importaba, ella misma dejó todo claro, no debía hacerme tontas ilusiones que solo lograrían terminar de quebrantar mi corazón.

Segundos después se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, no quise levantarme, los golpes se repitieron y yo no me moví de mi lugar, pronto el silencio volvió y el llanto de mi alma tenía la atención otra vez.

Resonó un nuevo y último golpe, mi todo se aceleró tan siquiera pensar que… si pensaba que era ella.

Me levanté di pasos rápidos a la puerta y al abrirla vi por un segundo a Sora.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me fue imposible no preguntar.

—No quiero perderte —Soltó sin más sollozando. Pronto estaba apoyada en mi pecho y siendo rodeada por mis brazos en un abrazo.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso Sora.

Movió su rostro que hace un instante descansaba en mí y se encontró con mis ojos.

—Tai… —Maldita sea, diría algo doloroso, lo veía venir, ella hablaba con lastima y eso sacudía mi interior de una mala manera—. Yo…

La chité de inmediato, de una forma tranquila y relajada con una falsa sonrisa y un maldito tono que pretendía decir que todo estaría bien.

—Descuida… Lo sé, estás con él.

—Lo quiero.

—Lo sé.

—Pero también a ti.

Si, lo dijo, se me hizo extraño, ridículo y absurdo. Pero lo dijo y no negaré que eso me alegró, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, eso me alegró.

—¿Qué? —Sutilmente salió mi pregunta que dejaba mostrar lo confundido que estaba.

—No, no es lo que parece ser, yo con Matt… es difícil de explicar, yo solo… es que… —Suspiró y se alejó de mi yendo hacia mi hogar una vez más.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí.

—No puedo dejarlo. No por las razones que crees. Y tampoco puedo decírtelo.

—Te entiendo, pero aun así, todo sigue igual, no importa por qué estas con él, el hecho es que estás con él.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió melancólica— Es que es tonto ¿no?

—¿ehh…?

—Es que, hace unos meses sentía que había encontrado algo en Yamato, sentí que le quería diferente. Ya sabes como una chica a un chico.

Asentí, no entendía su punto, pero lo hice esperando a que se explicara mejor.

—Eso solo me hizo dar cuenta de que no encontré nada, porque no andaba buscando algo.

—No te comprendo.

—Es que te amo Tai. Y fui una tonta por no darme cuenta antes.

—Sora yo…

—No. No por favor no digas nada.

Se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cuello, yo solo me paralicé y me estremecí, pronto sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Debía estar soñando en el sofá, me había quedado dormido, y pudiera ser cierto a no ser que mis manos se envolvían entre su cabello y acariciaban su nuca atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla, era algo imposible, la estaba besando y ella a mí. Nunca había sentido el latir tan desenfrenado de mi corazón. Nunca había saboreado el néctar de los dioses y si esto no lo era, se le parecía mucho a la gloria.

*.*

—Han pasado años desde ese encuentro, aún sigue con Matt. De hecho, eso lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que eso no me ha importado.

Estaba sentado en el bar, mirando mi copa de whisky y hablando con el pelo azul de mi amigo el doctor, me miraba incrédulo, sonreí y le expliqué lo que peguntaba en silencio.

—Sí, lo dije ¿no? Cuando dije que podría decirse que somos los Orihime y Hikoboshi de la leyenda de Tanabata, lo decía por algo. Un amor tan imposible como posible.

—Eso significa que aún se ven.

Volví a sonreír y muy tajantemente —Pensé que eso estaba implícito con la frese de hace un momento doc.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me cuentas todo esto Tai? —Preguntaba Joe.

—Necesitaba desahogarme.

—¿no sientes culpa por hacerle esto a Matt?

Podía pensarlo un momento, seguro me sentiría el peor amigo del mundo, pero al final llegaría a la misma conclusión, estar sin ella era peor que nada y si la única manera de tenerla es amarla en lo secreto, traicionando a muchas personas, no me importaría, lo seguiría haciendo. Aunque luego me arrepintiera no serviría de nada, ya que siempre volvería a caer en sus brazos.

He escuchado que si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos, no habrá tiempo, no habrá ser, ni espacio que pueda separarlos. Aún no sé si eso es verdad, pero intentaré comprenderlo y no me daré por vencido. Es que sí, siempre fue mía y siempre lo será, no importa qué, no importa cuándo, ni cómo… Sora Takenouchi me pertenece, llámalo destino, llámalo como quieras, pero es así.

**Fin. (¿?)**


End file.
